15 Years From Now
by ruruLALALALALALovesssssssYOU
Summary: Megurine Luka is a girl who doesn't have much people who care about her. What will happen when her best friend Kaito forgets about her birthday? Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Riiiiiiiing!

It's morning already. Just like a normal person, I usually feel lazy getting up every morning but today, I'm excited about everything! Want to know why? Because it's my birthday!

My name is Megurine Luka. I'm a 15 year old girl living in the city of Tokyo. There are only few people who care about me. Let's start with my brother, Luki. Ever since our parents passed away, he has been taking care of me. I look up to my brother. He's really awesome. Do you know that many girls at school flock around him? Haha! It's simply because he's the president of the swimming club. He's very charismatic but deep inside of him, he's a nerd. Of course girls would love to have a boyfriend that is like my onii-chan. He's handsome and smart at the same time but sometimes, can be stupid too. Enough with him. Aside from my older brother, I have a bunch of classmates whom I love and.. Mhhhmmmm. Oh yeah! My best friend, Kaito. He's also a very handsome guy. He's shy though. People think that he's weird. I'm the only one who understands him and he also understands me. He's very dear to me. Oh! As I mentioned a while ago, it's my birthday! Kaito is usually the first one who greets me!

I checked my phone if there was a text message but no. I guess he's up late. I hurriedly prepared for school. I ran downstairs and,

"Happy Birthday, Luka!" my brother greeted as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks you! Where's my present?"

"I'm going to give it to you tonight." He said as he winked at me. "Tonight, I'll take you to Aronia de Takazawa so hurry home, alright?"

"Wow! That's an expensive restaurant! Are you sure?"

"Everything for you, my little angel. I won't be going to school today. I don't wanna stress myself since I'm going to take you to a date tonight."

"Aren't dates supposed to be for couples?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dating doesn't necessarily have to be a couple thingy." He chuckled. "Hurry if you don't wanna be late."

I smiled. "Alright. See you later!"

I hurried to school. The first thing that I checked was my locker. Maybe Kaito already wrote a letter or something. I opened it but he also didn't write a letter. Why? Did he forget about my birthday? No. No way. Kaito would never forget about my birthday… right? Maybe I'm just used to him being the one greeting me early in the morning. It's still early. He would probably greet me later.

"Happy Birthday, Luka!" a familiar voice greeted.

I wasn't really expecting to be greeted by him. I mean, we aren't close friends or something. I was definitely trembling.

"Aren't you gonna say thank you?" he snorted.

I trembled more. "Th..thank you, Gakupo." I almost screamed.

"Just that?" he smirked.

I took a few steps backwards then ran off. "Hey! Come back!" he screamed but I kept running. I never expected him to greet me today. Wait, let me rephrase that. I never want to be greeted by a creature like him. He's the school bully! Also, he is so filthy rich, that's why he has many supporters. I hate him. He thinks he can get everything he wants. He's so boastful and all. I hate people like him. I hate people who like bullying others. I hate people who think so highly of themselves. I just hate that freak. What I hate the most about him is he loves bullying Kaito so much. What exactly did Kaito do to him? Speaking of Kaito, I wonder where he is now?

**oOo**

It's almost time for dismissals and still no signs of Kaito. I wonder where he is now. Did he really forget about my birthday? No. Maybe he's just sick. I'll go to his house.

I went straight to Kaito's house. Don't worry, Kaito. I'm coming for you. I'll take care of you. I knocked at his door then someone opened it.

"Oh, hi, big sis Luka!" Kaiko greeted. "Happy Birthday!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Kaiko! Is Kaito home?"

"Who's there, Kaiko?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's big sis Luka."

"Kaito!" I called out.

"Hey, Luka!" he greeted with a goofy smile on his face.

"So?" I faked smile.

"So what?"

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?"

"On what?" he asked with confusion visible on his face.

"It's her birthday, big brother. Don't tell me you forgot about it."

Oh great! He did forget about my birthday. It's just one day right? No big deal. Why are tears starting to form in my eyes?

"It is?" he asked. That just added to the pain. "Oh, I mean, Luka, Happy Birthday!"

I was too hurt. "Too late!" I yelled then ran off.

"Luka, wait! I'm sorry!" he yelled back then chased me.

How could he? How could he forget about MY birthday? Am I not important to him anymore? Why? Did I do something wrong? Or was he busy with another person? Unforgivable. It may not be a big deal to other people but it is a very big deal to me. I hate you, Kaito. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

I almost forgot. Big brother is gonna take me out, right? Because of that stupid Kaito, I almost forgot about my celebration with big bro. I hurried to Aronia de Takazawa. My brother was already waiting outside.

"Luka?" we hurriedly approached each other. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

I collapsed to his chest as he hugged me tightly.

"Big brother!" I cried. "Kaito… he forgot about my birthday."

I patted my head. He seemed to understand what I feel but I guess he couldn't bring himself to get mad at Kaito.

"Well, big brother is going to be the one making you happy tonight." He gave me a reassuring smile.

We ate dinner. I am quite happy that my big brother is trying his best to make me happy. I guess brother is only the guy who loves me from the bottom of his heart. That's right! I'm happy! That stupid Kaito can never affect what I feel ever again! That's right. Just keep smiling, Luka. You don't need that guy!

**oOo**

Birthday is over! Back to reality. Last night's Aronia de Takazawa was too good. I hope big brother takes me there again on my next birthday! And that time, I want Kaito to be with us! Wait, nevermind. I almost forgot that I hate that moron. I don't have a lot of friends so forgetting about my birthday is really painful, you know?

I went to school and what did I see? A stupid moron trying to make it up to me! No. I can never forgive him.

"Luka! I'm really sorry about yesterday." He said with an innocent look on his face.

No. Just ignore him. The next thing I knew was he was hugging me from behind.

"Get off!" I yelled.

He let go of me slowly then reached out his hand to give me something. An elegant necklace that I've always wanted. No! Don't fall for that! I slapped his hand away.

" Never talk to me again!" with that, I saw pain in his eyes.

"Luka, please! I'm really sorry! I swear it will never happen again!"

It's really hard for me to deal with him like this but no. I still don't want to forgive him.

"Of course it won't because from now on, I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

He grabbed my wrist. "No! Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes! Let me go!" I pushed him then ran away.

If I stayed, there would be a chance that I'd fall for his kind words. I don't want to! I ran and ran not knowing where I'd go.

"Luka! I'm sorry! Please stop" he called out.

That moron is chasing me?

"Luka! Stop!" That call of him made me froze.

I looked to my right. A car. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm feeling dizzy. Was it all a dream? My head hurts. I remember the sight of that car clearly. I remember… Kaito's sorry face. It was just my birthday, right? I guess it's no big deal. I guess I was just being melodramatic. I have to apologize.

Wait. Where am I? This doesn't look like the hospital. This isn't my room either. I'm neither in big brother's nor Kaito's room. Am I in the room of the person who hit me by his car? I guess so. Wait, what? Why is my name embroidered on this pillow? There are displays here that are similar to the displays in my room. I rose up and… why is there a picture of me and Kaito on the floor? Even though I'm not supposed to, I checked the drawers. Uhmm… not a very good idea. There are tons of huge bras. Where am I? Wait. Why am I wearing a robe? This robe isn't even mine. I rushed downstairs and looked for other people.

"Anybody here?" I yelled. No answer.

Why isn't anybody here? I give up. Maybe the owner of this house isn't a bad person. If she was, I could've been dead by now, right? Man, this house is big and is really well-furnished. I searched for the bathroom. Look at that huge bathtub! That expensive looking toilet and shower and… isn't that a mirror? But why do I look like that? Is that really a mirror? Of course it is, stupid! My…breasts. Why are they so big? Same goes to my hips and my butt. Why do I look like this? Am I dreaming? I look more matured. I hurriedly went back to the room I woke up at. I looked for clothes and put them on. They fit me perfectly. Why? Are they mine? Is this my house? No way! Where's big brother? Damn!

I went outside. The houses around are much smaller. Oh, good! A lady next door!

"Good Morning!" I greeted

"Miss Luka? Please! I'll pay you later! Just give me a little more time!" she pleaded.

"What are you talking about? And how did you know my name?"

"W..what?"

"Anyway, where's my big brother?"

"Your big brother? Miss, please stop making fun of me." She said.

"What? Making fun in what way? Where's Luki?" I asked again.

Why does she look scared? Did I do something to her? She's looking at me in awestruck. She's giving me the creeps.

"You know what? Nevermind." I said then walked away.

Where exactly am I going? I might get lost if I go any further. This is so strange. If this really is a dream, then I want to wake up right now. Alright. I can do this. Close your eyes, Luka. Yes. When I open my eyes, I'll be with big brother. My body is going to be back to normal because these boobs are kinda heavy. Alright. 1…2…3… Why am I still here? I tried pinching myself and it hurt. So, this isn't a dream?

Wait, wait. That girl walking over there looks familiar. I think I know her but who is she? Hmmmm… Oh yeah! She's Akita Neru! Why does she look different too? She looks more matured like me but it's her. I just know that it's her.

"Neru!" I called.

"H..huh? You're actually… talking to me?" she asked. Like the lady before, she looks scared. Why?

"Can I ask you something? Uhm, you know Megurine Luki right? He goes to the same school as us."

"Luki. I remember him. He…he's your brother, right?"

I smiled "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head. "No. Last time I've heard of him is when a friend told me a rumor about you abandoning him." She seemed surprised with her own words and covered her head like a little girl. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"What?" I laughed. "What are you talking about? I abandoned him how? And don't worry. I won't hurt you."

She looked at me terrified. Just why is she scared of me? "It's just a rumor but… where is he?"

"I don't know too. I've been looking for him all morning. I'm a bit worried."

She seemed really shocked. "Uhm, okay?"

I sighed. "I won't hurt you. Anyway, why aren't you in class?"

"Miss Luka, are you feeling okay?" she asked and touched my forehead.

"I'm alright. Why?"

"You don't seem to have a fever."

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked again.

"Uhm, because school ended 13 years ago? Oh no! That sounds really sarcastic! I'm sorry!"

What? School what? She's kidding right? "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" she was trembling.

"Nevermind. Do you know the directions to Kaito's place?" I asked.

"No. Don't you hate him?"

"No. I was just mad at him. Why?"

"Well, I heard that you've been doing a lot of bad things to him along with…"

I frowned. "You should really stop believing in rumors, Neru. Do you know anyone who knows his place? Try to lie and I'll hurt you." I threatened her.

"Gumi! Megpoid Gumi! Yes! I'll take you to Gumi and let's ask her." She almost screamed.

If I wasn't too oblivious on what's going on, I would find this really funny. "Chill! I'm just kidding about hurting you." I smiled.

Neru is weird. Was she like that all along? And what is she talking about school ended 13 years ago? While walking, she's keeping a 2 meter distance from me. I don't understand anything at all. Why I look different, why people are scared of me, why Neru is saying silly things. Just why? I guess I'll ask Kaito. He probably knows why. And also, I have to apologize.

"Uhm, we're here, Miss Luka."

I chuckled. "Remove the miss already."

"Ah, yes, Miss Luka. I mean, Luka." She swallowed.

She knocked at Gumi's door and a woman opened the door. Ah, yes. I remember Gumi. She was Kaito's classmate. Like me and Neru, she looks more matured.

"Megurine Luka?" she asked surprised. By looking at her, I can tell that… she's also scared. "N..Neru? Uhm, do you guys need something from me?"

"Don't be scared. I'm just here to ask you the direction to Shion Kaito's house." I smiled.

She asked the same question that Neru did. "Don't you hate him?"

"No. I was just mad. Why do you guys keep asking me that?"

Neru and Gumi looked at each other then Gumi sighed. "I'll take you there."

I smiled widely. "Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" I hugged her. She seemed really surprise.

I asked Neru to come with us too. They weren't as scared as earlier. I still don't know why they were acting like that though. This place seems really familiar. Could it be? Yes! I couldn't be mistaken! We're near. Kaito's house is just a few blocks away from here. This place changed. What happened? How long was I asleep? Is it the reason why everyone's scared of me? Because they think that I'm dead and… no. I can feel that there's another reason.

"Here we are." Gumi said.

I hugged both Neru and Gumi. "Thanks a lot, girls! I'll think of something to make it up to you."

"You don't really need to." Neru said.

I smiled. "I want to."

They left. Kaito's house became smaller. Why is that? What's with the sudden changes? I entered and… who's that blonde guy? He's approaching me. Is he glaring at me? Why?

"You! Why are you here?" he yelled. "Are you here to hurt Kaito again? He's living peacefully now! Go away!"

"What? Who are you? Hurt? What did I do? He's the one who forgot about my birthday!" I yelled back.

"For goodness' sake, Luka! That was like 15 years ago! Can't you just let go?"

"Just how did you know my name? And what? I don't know what you're talking about! I'm here to apologize."

"So, you caused him a lot of sufferings and now you show up telling me that you're here to apologize expecting him to forgive you like everything's no big deal?"

This annoying blonde person is really getting into my nerves.

"Len! Who's there?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"Kaito, I got her." The blonde said.

"Kaito!" I called out with tears forming in my eyes.

"Luka?" he looked…surprised. A different kind of surprised look. Not just that. His adam's apple got bigger. He got taller and had a lot of muscles and his face. He's much more handsome than I remember. The next thing I knew was I ran to him tackling him to a hug.

"Kaito! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Luka, what are you doing here?"

I was still whimpering. "Kaito, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those harsh things to you. I was just mad and I exploded. I'm sorry. Everyone is acting weird. Our schoolmates are scared of me and I don't know why and…"

"Because you have a disgusting personality."

"Len! Stop it! I got her." Kaito yelled.

"What the hell, Kaito? Why can't you just hate this girl? She's the reason why your sister is dead! She's the reason why you don't have a stable job. She's the reason why you didn't reach your goals. She has been causing all of your miseries!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Why is he saying all of that? Who is he?

"Len! You can go now. Thank you but you don't worry about me." Kaito said. That kind of hurt me.

"But…"

"Len, you should hurry home. Rin may be waiting for you."

Len, the blonde brat, threw me one last glare and left. "Fine. But don't forget about all the things she did to you. Never fall for all of those acts."

Kaito smiled and Len, the blonde guy left

"Kaito! What is he talking about? I have a lot of questions to ask you. I…"

"Luka, stop it. Please, I'm begging you to stop it. I've had enough."

"Huh?"

"You've already caused me a lot of troubles. Please, leave me alone."

"What did I do? Why are you pushing me away?"

"What did you do? You destroyed me! That's what you did."

I felt my heart shatter. Just what did I do? Are those things that I said to him really that bad? The next thing I know was I'm walking aimlessly. Those words of him left me numb. I see a road. Maybe everything would be alright if I get hit by a car again. Maybe when I wake up, I'd be in a hospital bed and big brother would be beside me. Maybe weird things will stop happening. I walked at the center of the road. I heard a loud horn.


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing that loud horn, I was expecting to wake up on a hospital bed but instead, I felt myself lying on someone's arms. I was in a really tight hug. I opened my eyes and as I felt a tight grip on both of my shoulders.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled.

"Kaito?" Tears started to fall from my eyes. Even if I wiped them away, they always got replaced with new ones.

"I'm hopeless." He whispered. I didn't know what he meant when he said that. He pulled me to a hug again and I hugged back.

Both of us went quiet. So, are we okay now? I mean, he hugged me. He took me to his house and called the blonde twins again. What's wrong? I really hope all of my questions would be answered. We were both so quiet while waiting for the twins. I just sat there staring directly at him while he was deep in thoughts. Suddenly, he looked at me. I could see confusion and puzzlement plastering his curious face while examining me. Why was he doing that?

After around 30 seconds of looking at my face- which I'm pretty sure looks like it has been fried, he looked away from me. He sighed and shook his head. I had a feeling that he was trying to pick up some words to say but he always hesitated. It's as if he wasn't comfortable with me being around.

"Kaito," I muttered. "Do you hate me?"

He looked at me with his eyes wide opened. I could always tell what Kaito felt like by just looking at him but I can't seem to tell what he is feeling right now. Tears started to form in my eyes again but I tried my best to hold them back. I couldn't remember saying anything that would make him hate me. What did I do that appalled him so much? Why do I get this feeling that he'd say yes?

"No." He closed his eyes and looked away. "I don't"

"Kaito, I'm so sorry." I said with my voice wavering. "I'm so sorry for everything."

I walked towards him hugged him. I didn't care if I looked pathetic or whatsoever. One thing that I was sure of was I missed him…so much. I don't know why but I feel like I've been apart from him for a long long time. He was shivering and hesitantly hugged me back. Suddenly, he started stroking my hair, stopped shivering and hugged me tighter.

"I…forgive you. It's really insane but I forgive you. No matter how much pain you've caused me, I still want you by my side." He whispered.

Okay, we hugged each other again. I guess we're okay now, right? I still don't get why he keeps saying that I caused him too much pain. Whatever, the important thing is he said he still wants me to be by his side and that made me completely happy.

We suddenly heard the doorbell. It was probably the blonde twins. Kaito pulled away and that made me really disappointed.

"I'll just get the door." He said.

I was expecting to hear the blonde boy's loud voice nagging on me but instead, I heard a deep one.

"Where's Luka?" asked the deep voice.

"She's uhm," Kaito tried to reply when he was suddenly interrupted by someone's push.

A purple haired man suddenly barged in his house. Wait… I kind of recognize him. No way! Gakupo? He looked at me, annoyed then pulled me out of Kaito's house.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I protested.

"Let's go home, bitch!"

Bitch? How dare he call me that?

"Kaito!" I yelled trying to pull away from Gakupo as the purple haired idiot pulled me to his car.

I looked back at Kaito's door seeing him. He looked like he wanted to get me back but I could see that he was still scared of Gakupo. I really hate this moron. Why does he do this? What the hell is his problem?

"Why the fuck are you in that scumbag's house?" he asked.

"Scumbag? How dare you call him that? And you can't just drag me wherever you want. Bring me back to Kaito's house!"

"Wow, since when did you go all soft on him?"

"I said bring me back to Kaito's house! How did you even know I was there?"

"I heard this two bitches talking about how weird you were acting today so I asked them if they knew where you are." He was probably talking about Gumi and Neru.

"Gumi and Neru are not bi… they aren't b's! You sure swear a lot. How can you possibly eat with that mouth?"

"Said the woman who never swore before." He said sarcastically.

Why? I really don't swear. Wait, why am I even with him?

"Where on earth are you taking me?"

"Damn, you sure are acting weird today. To my condo, of course." He smirked after saying that.

Why was he gonna take me there? What's up?

We suddenly arrived to his condo. He was locking his car so I tried to sneak out and run away but he caught me. What was he planning to do? He put his arms around my waist and that made me extremely disgusted so I pulled away then he gave me a "whatever" look. He dragged me into the elevator and he pushed the button to the 17th floor. When we arrived at his unit, he locked the door, pulled me close to him and smirked.

"Hey, Luka. Let's play a game."

My face suddenly lit up when I heard the word "game". I mean, yay! Me and Kaito used to play a lot of games. Maybe he was just lonely and heard that I play games hardcore and he wanted to play. Alright, bring it on, purple freak! This may be fun.

"Sure! What kind of game? Board games or gaming consoles?" I asked.

"Just sit there and make me do all the work. "

What does he mean by that? I thought he wanted to play with me. I want to go to Kaito's house and play with him instead. I don't think that it's right to play with the guy who does a lot of bad things to him.

Gakupo suddenly turned his radio on and played a weird type of music. The music isn't familiar but I sure don't like it. It's giving me goosebumps. He started dancing. It was really weird dance. He looked really disgusting.

"You like it, baby?" he asked.

"No. I thought you said you wanna play a game. You didn't say anything about dancing."

He chuckled. "You're really that impatient, aren't you?"

He then took his pants of and danced even harder. Heavens, he looked really really gross. He took of his shirt and I started to cover my eyes.

"Hey! Put those back on!" I yelled.

He pulled my arms away from my eyes. "Here's the moment you've been waiting for, sweetie."

He was about to take off his underwear then I pushed him and that made him fall down.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"Stop it! Get away from me, you…you pervert!"

"Since when did you reject free sex?" he asked.

Since when? Since when? What the heck is he talking about? I'm absolutely a virgin! I backed away from him.

"Kaito! Kaito, please help me!" I shouted.

"Why are you calling for that loser? What's up with you today?"

"Stay away from me! I want to go to Kaito's house."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bitch. I'm getting real tired of your shit. Maybe I'll just bang you later when you finally stop acting like a mentally challenged crybaby."

I was trembling. He finally put his clothes back on and pulled me to his car again. He took me back to the huge house I've been to today. I really have to know what's happening around me. Why are all the people acting weird? Why do they all treat me like I've been a bad person? What's up with this? I still can't find my big brother. I no longer want any of this.

"Hey, just call me if you already feel like it. Oh, and bring a condom." He said before driving off.

He really made me shiver down to my spine. I never want to go to his condo again. I never want to see him again. I want the answers to my questions now. I have to get to Kaito.

**This chapter really sucks XD Idk. I just don't know how to put my imaginations into words. Sorry. I promise I'll try harder next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

For now, I don't think I can find the answers to my questions. I woke up here and Gakupo brought me here so I guess this really is our house. If this really is my house, it's so freaking huge. How can we even afford this kind of house? Anyway, fatigue is taking over my body. I need to get some rest. I haven't done a lot of things actually but all the crying that I did at Kaito's place and that terrifying experience at Gakupo's made me really tired.

I hope big brother is home already. I don't know why but even if I was just with him yesterday, I'm feeling a very strong urge of seeing him. I want to hug my big brother tightly. It's like I've been apart from him for a long time. Well, maybe. I think I've been asleep for a long long time. It's all I got. I can't think of anymore reasons for people to be afraid of me. I can only rely on that for now.

I lied down to the bed I've been to earlier this day. There are so many things that I want to know but I don't know how to start looking for the answers. I just want everything to go back to normal. If someone is playing a joke on me, well, it isn't very funny. I'm physically, mentally and emotionally tired. I…don't like what's happening. I don't…want any of this anymore.

**oOo**

Ouch. My head hurts. Wait. I'm awake. Maybe everything's alright now. But…why am I still in this room? For goodness' sake! I'm still stuck in this crazy situation of mine. I looked at the small yet elegant clock hanging on the wall. It's already 4:00pm. I wonder if my big brother is already back.

I went out of the room and looked for big brother but I still don't see any signs of him. There sure are a lot of rooms here. There's only me and big brother but why are there…

"Ma'am! You had us worried sick!" a lady in a maid outfit said as she hugged me. "We've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been? Anyway, you have to prepare for work."

"Huh? Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Ma'am, stop joking around." She giggled. "You're very late for work, ma'am but Mr. Hiyama said that they need you there so you still have to go."

I was totally panicking. What work? I'm still a student. What is she talking about?

"What? But, I don't want to go to work. I don't know how." I said with my voice wavering.

She looked confused. "Uhm, you must go. I already prepared the shower and your clothes for you."

She pushed me to the huge bathroom and helped me take my clothes off.

"Hey, wait! I can take them off myself!" I exclaimed.

She smiled. "Alright. But please do hurry."

I took a shower still nervous for what might happen. What does she mean by work and who is she? Things are getting more and more complicated. I don't really know what to feel anymore. I'm in a situation where I'm completely oblivious of what's happening and I can't do anything about it. I'm so helpless. I just can't help wondering about the things that happened, that happens and that will happen. Is it possible that I traveled time? Come to think of it, I look more matured, Neru said that school ended 13 years ago, Len said that Kaito forgot my birthday 15 years ago and there are these weird things that has been happening.

"Ma'am, are you done yet?" the maid yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I hurriedly finished showering, headed to the, I mean, my room to get dressed. What's up with the corporate attire? Where am I working?

"Uhm, let's play a game." I told the maid.

She smiled. "I'm afraid we don't have time for that, ma'am."

"Uhm, you're coming with me to work, right?"

"Yes. Don't I always do?" She giggled.

Well, at least I already found someone who I can be comfortable with. Though I don't really know her, being with her makes me feel at ease. I mean, she's not scared of me, she doesn't seem like she hates me, she doesn't seem to think badly of me and she smiles at me. She's just…a nice maid.

She escorted me to a… Holy Cow! Is that a Lamborghini Aventador? I knew I was dreaming. This is too good to be true.

"Is this mine?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am, you're acting really weird today."

I gave her a goofy smile. "It's all part of the game. I said I wanted to play."

She looked at me blankly then suddenly smiled again. "Oh. Alright, ma'am. What's the game about? I guess playing it while we are on the way to the office won't hurt."

"Let's pretend that I can't remember anything. Let's pretend that I only have my memories of when I was still a 15 year old. Let's pretend that the 15 year old me travelled through time and has no idea on what's happening around her." I grinned.

"That's a weird game but sure." She drove off.

"Alright. I'm going to ask you questions. What's your name and what is your relationship with me?"

"My name is Kasane Teto. I am your personal assistant or should I say, butler." She giggled. "I've known you for 7 years ever since you needed a friend and found me at the streets and I'm very thankful for that."

"Say, do you know where my big brother is?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this but he kept telling you to settle things straight with your ex best friend, Kaito. You were mad at him and threw him out. He went crawling back to you but you said you could never forgive him for taking Kaito's side so you told Leon to throw him somewhere in Kyoto and he died there."

My vision went all hazy. I trembled from what she said. I can never to that to my big brother. No matter what he does, no matter what his decision is, I can never hate him. I love him too much.

I swallowed. "Is he…really dead?"

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Was I…a bad person?" I couldn't breathe.

"Well, you were hurt. Even if I don't understand why you did such things, I know that you wouldn't do any of them for no reason. Alright, let's say you were…how do I put it? Mean to other people. You did a lot of inappropriate things. You've been uhm, bad. But I don't care. That won't change anything between us. I am aware of all the things that you've done but I love you, ma'am. You are like a big sister and a parent to me. No matter how evil you become, I'll always be by your side. I owe you everything. Even if the whole world condemns you, I'll always be here for you."

I can't believe it. I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm glad Teto is here for me but what have I done? Why? I am…crying again.

"Ma'am, let's stop playing this game. I'm sorry if I said all of those things insensitively. Let's forget about the past. You can't go to work like this."

"One last thing." I said. "Did I do bad things to my best friend too? To Shion Kaito?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid you did, ma'am. That's all I can say. Please stop hurting yourself by bringing back the things that happened in the past."

I can't believe any of this. Somehow, I'm glad I have Teto. I'm glad there's someone I can tell anything about.

She stopped the car at a huge building. She stopped at Daikyo! I work at Daikyo? What am I here? A janitress? She escorted me to an office. There was a brown haired guy there with glasses. He seemed to be thinking about a lot of things. He stood up as soon as he spotted me.

"Ms. Megurine! Where have you been? Your paper works aren't going to finish themselves. Wait. Are you okay? Were you crying? What happened?"

"Mr. Hiyama, she didn't have enough sleep last night so she looks pretty messed up." Teto explained. Wow. I can really count on this girl.

"Oh. Well, just go finish your work." He said then left the office.

"Well, I'll be at the car, ma'am." Teto said.

"But, won't you get bored?"

"I got used to it. Don't worry." She smiled then left the office too.

Wait. If this is not Mr. Hiyama's office, then, it's mine? No, really? I mean, no way! Wait. What am I supposed to do? What do I do at work? A brown haired female suddenly came. She looks pretty but why are there bruises on her face?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Please don't hurt me! I still haven't recovered from yesterday's." she screamed.

I'm not going to hurt her. Oh. Maybe I did a lot of bad things to her. Maybe like big brother and Kaito, I also caused her a lot of sufferings. You poor thing. What did you ever do to me that made me do this to you? I don't think you deserve this. Am I really that cruel?

"I'm so sorry. Please don't be scared anymore. Whatever I did to you, I won't do them again. I'm not asking you to forgive me but you don't have to be scared anymore."

She looked at me in awestruck.

"Anyway, please let me finish all of my work, uhm… What's your name again?"

"I know you hate me but I never knew you think so little of me that much that you don't even know my name. It's Meiko. Sakine Meiko." she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Meiko. Please help me with my paper works. It's just that… I don't know how. I need you."

She gave me a strange look but yeah. She helped me with the paper works anyway. Do I have to do this everyday? Well, I didn't really do anything. Meiko had a hard time but it's not like I can do anything about it, right? She was so focused in the computer and I was just looking. I had no idea what she was doing but I can tell that she's incredibly smart. We finished everything till like midnight. I mean, she finished everything.

It was such a quiet day. She probably thinks that I'm acting weird today. Well, whatever I did to the people around me, I have to get things right. I have settle up things. I went down to see Teto. We headed home. It seems like I can't do anything to go back to the past. I think now, all I can do is deal with all of these and correct my mistakes.

**Daikyo Incorporated** **is a Japanese real estate company and one of the largest builders of condominiums in the country. I hope I did well. I really suck at writing lol but I still hope it's ok.**


End file.
